


Panacea

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [270]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: panacea: noun: pan-uh-SEE-uh: a remedy for all ills or difficultiesfrom Merriam-Webster:Panacea is from Latin, and the Latin word, in turn, is from Greek panakeia. In Greek, panakēs means "all-healing," combining pan- ("all") and akos, which means "remedy." The Latin designation Panacea or Panaces has been awarded to more than one plant at one time or other, among them the herb today known as Prunella vulgaris, whose common name is self-heal. More often than not, panacea is used when decrying a claim made for a remedy that seems too good to be true. Most likely that's what the author is doing in a 1625 anatomical treatise, describing "a certaine medicine made of saffron, quick silver, vermilion, antimonie, and certaine sea shels made up in fashion of triangular lozenges," and calling it a panacea.





	Panacea

From the day they met, John had known better than to see Sherlock as his personal panacea for his numerous issues, and yet - and yet, for the first time in months, if not years, he felt he had a reason to get up every morning, a reason to make the attempt to function as humanly as possible. Sherlock was not particularly kind or inquisitive when it came to John's well being, but he seemed to be able to pick up on the smallest of signs that John didn't even know he was sending out. The slightest tension in his jaw or clinch of his fist after a long, tedious day, the violin would come out and the good bottle of scotch and a glass would appear on the table next to his chair. Sherlock didn't expect him to open up or 'share'; he would play and John would have a drink or two, close his eyes and listen. After a few months, John had learned the pieces well enough to know how to ask for them by name, and it tickled him the tiniest bit to see he had surprised his brilliant friend for once. 

Sherlock recovered quickly, simply nodding, then turning back towards the window, perhaps playing a bit slower than his normal tempo, allowing John to feel the music surround him, comforting him.

John closed his eyes and after a few minutes, began speaking quietly, mostly to himself, not noticing that Sherlock had stopped playing, and was standing at the window, watching the snow fall as John told him of the day he thought had lost everything, of those months leading up to the day of their meeting, how many times he came close to -

Suddenly, Sherlock was kneeling in front of him, tears running down his face. "Please, John, promise me. You don't know - damnit, you think you've only saved me the once, you - it isn't the Work I need, John."

"What do you need, Sherlock?" John whispered carefully, afraid to make a misstep, possibly scare him off. "Tell me, please, what do you need?" John reached out a trembling hand and touched his jaw gently. Sherlock flinched, then relaxed into the touch, and took a breath.

"I need you with me, John. I breathe better, I - I think better, you make me want to be better, a better person. I know I'm not perfect, I know you feel, I think, anyway, that you feel you are too broken to be loved. I've never been in love before, but I think, maybe you could teach me how to, we could - god, I'm bollocksing this up -"

"Shh, no, you are doing fine. Can I try something?"

Sherlock bit his lip, but nodded.

John kissed his forehead, and heard a sigh. "Okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, I seem to be okay."

"Good. Can I try, uhm -"

Sherlock managed a small smile as he moved closer and shyly pressed his lips against John's, eliciting a tiny squeak.

"Was that a squeak?" Sherlock murmured.

"Might've been."

"Just checking, shall we try that again?"

"Please?"


End file.
